Well That Was a Mistake
by daughterofOz
Summary: No magic except the magic of ordinary days. This is a story I went back in and edited and fleshed out a bit. If you have read it before, I opted to expand on the ending I should have put in the first time


Emma, home from work in the overnight.

Throws two shifts worth of laundry in the washer. Looks in on Regina who is more sleep than awake. Also sees their daughter Kit. Acknowledges how much she looks like Regina.

Showers in the guest bathroom. Crawls into bed with Regina who is oh so toasty and complains that Emma's body is cold.

SQ AU fluffy…Just the magic of ordinary days…

xxx

Emma pulled into the driveway, turning off the rattletrap of a VW that was her primary means of transportation. She sat quietly for a moment, listening to the tick, tick, tick of the car's engine as it began its cooldown, watching the rain as it tracked down the windshield now that the wiper blades had ceased their whack, whack tango. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, she exhaled away the remnants of work, glad to be home, grateful for an uneventful shift. Darwinism having taken a day off, at least where she was working.

She grabbed her duffel from the back seat and headed up the walk, taking the steps onto the porch in one stride. Emma eased the front door closed, listening for signs of life. She set her bag by the door and slipped her loafers off, kicking them up against the wall. Still nothing.

She wasn't surprised at the quiet that filled the house. She was home an hour earlier than normal, after one of the guys from the oncoming shift had relieved her. Emma had wasted no time in getting out of Dodge. Though whatever plans she had even slightly considered were now quashed by the ever-steady rain that had been falling for two days nonstop. Emma let out a sigh. So much for playing outside.

She padded up the stairs and down the hall to the spare bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes across the carpet, making her way to the bathroom to take a shower. The water warmed up quickly and Emma stepped in, hanging her head as water drenched her scalp. Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into her hand, she made quick work of washing her hair, scrubbing her scalp with the pads of her fingers. It was at times like this she sometimes thought of cutting her hair, making it more wash and go. She smiled, thinking how it seemed to work for Regina. But then, whatever would Regina have to hold on to. Emma's smile got wider. She finished her shower, wrapping her mass of hair in a towel as she dried her body. She walked backed down the hall, stopping only once to peek in on their daughter Kit, partially hidden by the stuffed animals that adorned her bed.

Regina was lying face down amidst a mass of pillows and comforter. Emma licked her lips at the delicious looking skin exposed from the waist up, placing a light kiss at the base of the woman's neck. Regina stirred slightly. Emma tossed the towel wrapping her body onto a chair, and eased the blankets on the bed back far enough to crawl in. As she did so, Regina mumbled something about Emma's body being cold. For Emma, Regina was just the thing to warm her up. Emma molded her body against Regina who continued to protest by inching away. Emma threw her right leg over Regina's legs, and an arm across the woman's waist, placing more delicate kisses down her spine. All of which earned her a slap on the thigh.

"Ooh, I like it when you play rough." Emma felt her skin absorbing the heat that Regina's body was emitting, feeling it spread throughout her core. She quickly found herself drifting off to sleep, thinking she should never have crawled into bed, what with the weather being all gray and dreary. Definitely sleeping weather.

xxx

Emma opened her eyes, staring at Regina's back, wiping away the drool that had accumulated on the bicep of her arm. _More tired than I thought_ , she mused. She rolled onto her back, startled by the adorable hazel eyes looking at her from the side of the bed. Emma pulled the sheets up across her torso. Tiny arms reached out for her and Emma leaned over, helping Kit crawl up and into the bed. Emma placed an index finger to her own lips, indicating to Kit she needed to be quiet. The girl straddled Emma's hips and flattened herself across Emma's body.

"Good morning Momma," She whispered. Emma kissed the top of the girl's head.

"How is my favorite tiny warrior this morning?"

It had been five years since they adopted Kit. She had just turned two. And now, at seven years old she was incredibly smart, which Emma found made her much like Regina. But then she would become this wild and fearless moppet and Regina would just fuss at Emma for allowing Kit to run loose and unchecked. Still, Emma marveled at how much she resembled Regina. Dark wavy hair that was certainly looking for a brush this morning. Emma dragged her fingers through slowly, stopping when she found a kink, teasing knots loose from themselves. Hazel eyes surrounded by the same olive toned skin as Regina's, that on occasion would darken like storm clouds. Fortunately, Emma thought, she was acting like a lazy summer day.

"Can you fix me breakfast?"

"Sure. Are you okay brushing your teeth and getting dressed by yourself?" Emma felt the nodding motion through the sheet, and against her skin. "We'll let Mommy sleep, okay?" Kit sat up and slid off the bed as if dismounting a horse, running from the room. _Too many Westerns._

For herself, Emma put on fresh street clothes consisting of grey sweat pants, yellow tank top, and grey hoodie. She grabbed her toothbrush from the bathroom, walking and brushing as she made her way to the kitchen. Regina would kill her knowing that she used the kitchen sink at times to brush her teeth. But Emma made certain she rinsed the sink thoroughly of any toothpaste residue, always wiping the sink dry with a towel. She shoved her toothbrush into the pouch of her hoodie as Kit appeared in the door of the kitchen, toothpaste still in the corners of her mouth. Emma couldn't help but smile. _Well, at least her socks matched._ Kit wore a green and white long-sleeved polka dot pullover with red and blue horizontal striped shorts that just covered her knees.

"Come here, sweetie." Emma knelt down and wiped the girls face clean. "How about you and I go down to the deli and get some bagels, and the cream cheese that Mommy likes." Emma waited as Kit seemed to be working out in her mind what she wanted to say. She could tell by the face the girl was making, bagels might not be an option.

"Do I have to eat a bagel?" Emma tucked hair behind the girl's ear.

"Not at all." Kit dropped her eyes. _Here it comes._ Emma repeated her go to mantra. _I love parenthood, I love parenthood, I love parenthood._

"Can I, have, a bear claw?" The girl dragged out her sentence. _Cue the eyes_. Kit looked up at Emma.

"We'll see." Emma wrapped an arm around the girls' waist, hoisting her up onto her hip as she stood.

"And hot chocolate?" Emma continued to swing the girl around onto her back. Kit locked her arms around Emma's neck and spindly legs wrapped around her waist.

xxx

Maybe it was the empty space in the bed that woke her, or perhaps it was a dream of laughter; Regina stretched and yawned as the sound of rain pelted the window. It was a beautiful day to stay in bed, read the paper, make love to a beautiful woman. Regina swiped an arm across the bed, never bothering to look over her shoulder knowing that Emma wasn't there. But it didn't keep her from wishing.

"And where is my wife?" Regina spoke to no one. "Coffee would be nice." Regina rolled over, staring at the ceiling. She rubbed her face with both hands, also taming the bed head she was sure she had. Regina shuffled into the bathroom taking time to expel the contents of her bladder. She let out a sigh. _One discomfort down, at least one more to go._ She washed her hands and brushed her teeth. Her reflection confirming that she did indeed have a severe case of bed head. Regina dampened her hair and pulled a brush through it.

Regina spied on Kit and Emma from just beyond the doorway of the kitchen. Both were dripping wet, hair plastered to their scalps, clothes clinging to each of them creating puddles of water on the floor. Kit was sitting on the counter chatting happily, with Emma doing nothing to stop the girl from stuffing small pieces of bear claw into her mouth. Regina rolled her eyes and walked away. When she returned, towels in hand, Emma was working on making hot chocolate and there was a fresh press of coffee waiting for her. Regina whispered into Emma's ear.

"There are not enough Brownie points available today to make up for this mess. And no, coffee doesn't score points either." Regina had given up on being angry every time Emma pulled a stunt like this, and settled for being exasperated. Emma kept her eyes on the hot chocolate, knowing that if she dared a look up, she would not be able to contain her mirth.

"Mommy, look." Kit held up her breakfast. "Momma let me have my own bear claw." Regina draped a bath towel onto Emma's shoulder.

"Yes, this I can see." Regina wrapped a towel around Kit and picked her from the counter. "You, are wet." Kit continued to smile and munch. Regina stood the girl on a kitchen chair, and starting with her hair, began toweling the girl dry. Regina smoothed her hair back, wondering how Kit managed to get crumbs in her hair.

"And we got you bagels." Regina hummed an idle tune as she worked. She placed a set of dry clothes on the table, and took the remains of the bear claw from Kit putting it on a saucer until they were done.

"Arms up." Regina wrestled Kit's shirt over her head. It landed with a squishy plop on the floor. "I think that Momma has a lot of work to do before she gets to eat her breakfast." Regina slipped a pale blue long sleeved shirt over the girl's head.

Emma turned the fire off on the hot chocolate. Grabbing three mugs from the cabinet, she poured up two cups of chocolate and one coffee. Emma groaned inwardly. She was so in the doghouse this morning.

"C'mon, I'll finish this." Emma nudged Regina and pushed a mug of coffee at her. Emma wrestled Kit's sneakers off, and let her shimmy her shorts down.

"Mommy look, I have to take my shorts off just like Momma." Regina snorted coffee across the island. This time Emma did look up. Grinning from ear to ear she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Not a word Emma." Regina pointed a finger at her, then at the floor, all the while making a circular motion. "You, need to clean up this mess." Emma finished helping Kit dress pulling on pajama bottoms, and helping her from the chair.

"Sweetie can you go to the laundry room and bring me a laundry basket? You know, the one I carry the dirty clothes in." Emma took a sashaying step toward Regina. Emma licked her lips, raising an eyebrow that seemed to pull the right corner of her mouth into a half smile. Regina began backing away.

"Emma Swan don't you dare." Emma had a full on grin that was all teeth. She nodded her head and continued forward.

"Oh, I dare." Regina stuck an arm out to halt the woman's forward progress. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist pulling her forward, locking both arms around her as she squirmed to get away. Regina grimaced as her pajamas absorbed the dampness from Emma's clothes.

"Did you call the fire department? Because my wife is smokin' hot and I am here to cool her off." Regina relaxed, placing her hands on Emma's chest. Regina giggled. "Now there's the woman I married."

"And that's the best you've got?" "I'm here to cool her off?"

"You laughed, didn't you?" Regina leaned forward and kissed her.

"Why yes. Yes I did."

The sound of thumping in the hallway announced Kit's return as she half dragged, half slid the basket along the floor. Emma released her hold on Regina, who wagged a finger at her.

"This isn't over Swan." Emma mimicked a kiss and picked up the pile of damp clothes. "Kit, let's wash your hands." Regina dragged the same chair over to the kitchen sink. The girl scrambled onto the chair and leaned across the sink for the soap. Regina testing the water temperature before allowing the very eager girl to shove her hands under the tap. They washed their hands together, Kit washing Regina's hands with her own. Regina shut the water off, Kit copying her movements of shaking excess water from her hands. Although Regina noticed that Kit's version of shaking off excess water, meant getting water on the window overlooking the yard. Regina dried them both off and helped a squirming Kit step down.

"No, Mommy. I can get down." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma who had returned from the laundry in a fresh set of clothes, and began toweling the floor dry. Emma smiled at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She said nothing else as Kit climbed on her back as she mopped up their mess. Regina thinking all the while that Kit clung to her wife's back looking much like a spider monkey. Emma grunted as she stood up with the girl's weight. "I think my tiny warrior is growing bigger." Emma smiled back at her child, who cinched her arms tighter into a hug, kissing Emma's cheek. "Let's get out of Mommy's way."

A moment later Regina heard voices of laughter, Emma no doubt tickling Kit silly. She sipped on her coffee as she tidied up the counter and washed up their dishes. She rested her hands on the edge of the sink and watched the rain fall for a bit. Regina made her way from the kitchen to the living room, recognizing the size of the silence that filled the house.

"Hey I was thinking -." As she rounded the corner she stopped, a smile spreading across her face at the two people she loved most in the world, fast asleep. Emma lying flat on her back on the sofa her right arm draped over Kit who was sprawled face down against her. Well, at least she would be able to read the paper.

When I first wrote this, I was okay with the ending but knew in the back of my mind I wanted to flesh it out a bit more. And this is more of the ending I intended.


End file.
